


When two become one

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, X-Factor Days, this is really horribly written i apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall convinces Harry to ask Louis out</p>
            </blockquote>





	When two become one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:)
> 
> This is my first fic, and I know its horrible so sorry for that. Also sorry for the awful name, I'm terrible at naming things (I feel sorry for my future children...)
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!
> 
> Enjoy xox

Harry knew he had feelings for Louis since they met in the bathroom at the xfactor audition back in Manchester. He'd been so nervous about his audition, but all that seemed to melt away when a bright happy lad entered the stall next to his. They'd talked abit, and Harry told him how nervous he was, yet despite how much reassuring the other boy did, Harry was still the teensiest bit nervous once they said goodbye. So, since Louis had already had his audition, he offered to sit with the curly haired lad until he was due to face the judges, and thus the start of a beautiful friendship. 

The two of them were put in a band with three others by Simon, Louis and Nicole, and Harry couldn't contain his excitement that he doesn't have to say goodbye to his new best friend- It may be a little naive of him, but no one has ever just clicked with Harry before. Louis hugged the boy tight, and Harry couldn't stop himself from picking the other boy up and spinning him around a bit, not that Louis minded (he hoped).

The band was doing relatively well; getting through to live shows, and then never being in the bottom two. And they seemed to have a huge amount of followers that would wait outside the gates for them every week. However Harry had the pressing matter of his unrequited love for his band mate, that only seemed to get stronger. The secret was eating him up and he just longed to tell the older boy how he felt, but he couldn't do it. One because there was a strict no dating other contestants rule (which Zayn had already broken, and Harry didn't fancy three of them being dishonest) but mostly because every time he tried, every time he looked into those bluer than blue eyes, he just stuttered and the words never left his mouth. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to keep his burning secret inside of him, when the person he least expected to notice pulled him aside. 

He was wrestling with Louis at the time- well, by with, he means Louis jumped on top of him and was attempting to pin Harry's arms to the floor. Both were grinning and Harry was laughing his horrid duck laugh that only Louis seemed to be able to draw out of him, until finally Louis succeeded. They were panting wildly, a faint smile on both of their faces, and Harry thought that if he leaned up just a bit, their lips would touch, and if Louis hated it, Harry could say it was an accident. How, he didnt know, he'd have to work that out later. He was just about to lean his head up, when a voice interrupted them. 

"Hey, Lou, have you seen harry?"

Louis grinned and turned away from Harry to look behind him. "Yes Niall I have."

"Really? Where?" Niall asked, excited. 

"Right here." Harry muttered, poking his head out to take a good look at his Irish band mate. 

Niall frowned, an uncommon look on the blond lad's face. "Harry can I have a word?"

Harry resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes, instead smiling weakly up at Louis, who rolled off of him. 

"Don't miss me too much hazza." Louis grinned, kissing his hair. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shove off boobear."

Louis glared playfully and Harry grinned triumphantly, knowing how much Louis hated the nickname from his mother. Harry loved it though, because whenever he said it, Louis would pull the most adorable little face and he never seemed to have a comeback for it. 

"What's up Nialler?" Harry asked as soon as they were in the kitchen. 

"I know." He said simply. 

Harry frowned. "You know...?"

"About Louis." Niall clarified. 

Harry gulped looking at the floor. "Wh-what about L-Louis?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Do you really want me to spell it out Harry? Anyone could hear."

"How... How'd you find out?" Harry near enough whispered instead of answering. 

"It wasn't that difficult haz." Niall said with a roll of his eyes. "You never take your hands off him, you laugh ridiculously loud at his jokes, and you look at him with such longing I can feel it from the other side of the room."

"I do not." Harry defended, embarrassed that it was that obvious and he was that smitten. Niall merely gave him a _fuck off I've seen it with my own eyes_ look and Harry slumped, defeated. "Okay, maybe I do."

Niall nodded. "So when are you two gonna get together?"

Harry's head snapped up. "What? No! Never."

"Why not." Niall whined. 

"Its just... He doesn't... It's not... He won't... Accept me." Harry mumbled trying to find the right words. 

"Of course he will haz! He feels the same." Niall exclaimed. 

Harry snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"He looks at you with the same amount of passion and longing and he goes out of his way to make you smile. Everytime he makes a shitty joke, he always looks over to see how you react." Niall explained. 

"Jesus Niall, have you been like... Watching us or something?" Harry sighed making him chuckle. 

"You could say that." Niall went serious all of a sudden. "But you have to tell him."

"Whyyyyy?" Harry whined like a two year old. 

"Because you two belong together, and I can see how much it hurts you not being with him." Niall explained, putting a soothing hand on Harry's arm. 

Harry sighed. "I can't... Do it."

"Yes you can haz." 

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean... I physically can't. Every time I try my voice gets stuck and I just change the subject like an idiot."

Niall tapped his lip for a minute, thinking. "Get him to admit it first then."

"How?" Harry asked. 

Niall shrugged. "I don't know. Just ask him."

"Great, thanks Niall." Harry laughed. 

"Do it soon though, haz, or I'm gonna have to intervene. And you wouldn't like that." Niall warned playfully and Harry nodded. He would do it tonight. 

As an after thought, Harry called after Niall down the hall. "How long have you known."

Niall chuckled. "Since the beginning."

And well, shit, Harry thought he was being at least a little bit subtle. 

***

That night, Harry and Louis were curled up on the sofa together watching a movie. As Harry was sliding the disc into the DVD player, Louis had shut the door and put a chair under it so they 'couldn't be disturbed'. Harry liked that idea. 

The movie was nearly over- all Peter needed to do was marry her. Just as she had walked down the isle, Louis turned his head to look down at the boy curled into his side. 

"Do you wanna get married hazza?" He asked. 

"Yes." _To you._  

"Who would be your best man?" Louis asked. 

Harry thought about it for a while. "Niall." Because if Harry and Louis got married, it would all be down to Niall, so of course he'd have to be best man. Liam would be ring bearer, because he wouldn't lose them, and Zayn could be Louis' best man- if he wanted. Or, Zayn could become a vicar and marry them. 

"Niall?" Louis asked an Harry nodded. "Oh. What would I be?"

 _The groom._ "Invited."

Louis nodded, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he seemed sad. "You know, you wouldn't be my best man either."

Harry willed himself not to get upset, because okay, he deserved that. "Who would be?"

"Zayn." Louis replied. "Zayn would be a good best man."

"And I wouldn't?" Harry asked, mocking offence (he was actually offended but whatever). 

Louis laughed shaking his head. "No, you'd just embarrass me with stories about how I'm such a clutz."

"That's what best men do though." Harry protested. 

After a while, Louis spoke again. "If you could marry anyone you could, who would it be?"

"Right now?" Louis nodded. "Frankie sandford." _You._  

"Know who I'd marry?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head. "Niall."

"What? Why?" And yeah, Harry hoped it was a joke, because at least he picked a celebrity that looked like Louis. 

Louis shrugged. "He's funny and he's got the most adorable laugh, and blond hair kinda turns me on."

So okay, Louis wasn't joking. "What about the fact that he's... I mean... A he?"

"Eh, if I'm honest I prefer guys to girls." Louis shrugged. 

"So, you're gay?" And this was news to Harry. Great news. 

Louis thought for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah, I s'pose I am."

"Cool." Harry said quickly, before Louis thought he was judging. "But Niall?"

"He's a great lad." Louis shrugged. "Funny, cute, Irish, blond..."

So Louis liked funny, cute, blond guys with an accent. Great. Harry was none of those things. "But, could you like... Kiss him, and stuff?"

Louis laughed a little. "It'd probably be weird to begin with, y'know he probably likes girls anyway, but then I'd probably get used to it."

Harry sink lower into the sofa and nodded his head, feeling defeated. "Oh."

"Actually," Louis added, after thinking for a while, "nah, kissing one of my best mates would be weird always."

Great. Harry could never fucking tell him how he felt now. Louis just basically categorically said no to dating friends. Brilliant. 

Instead, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I dated my friend before, and it was so awkward."

Louis nodded in agreement, both going back to the film for the last scene, where the bride and groom kiss at the disco. Once the credits were rolling, Harry found himself speaking. 

"So do you have a crush on Niall then?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the hurt and disappointment out of his voice. 

Louis laughed so hard Harry thought he was going to stop breathing. "No not at all. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I dunno, maybe because you said you'd marry him." Harry sighed notchelantly. 

"Jealous?" Louis teased. 

 _Yes._ "No."

"Are you sure hazza?" Louis asked in a babying voice. 

 _Not at all._ "Of course."

"Riiiiggghhhtttt..." Louis sassed, expecting a reaction from Harry, but all he got was a glare. "Okay, what's up your arse?"

 _Not you._ "Nothing."

"Harry you can't lie to me, remember we're best friends." Louis sighed. 

 _That's the issue._ "M not lying."

"Harold." Louis warned. 

"Shove off Louis." Harry mumbled, standing up from the sofa. 

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Louis demanded, standing up aswell and grabbing onto Harry's elbow, half turning him round. Harry shrugged, staring at the floor. "Talk to me hazza."

"Nothing to say." He mumbled. 

Louis gaped. "But, there's always something to say H. That's why we get on so well. Because we tell each other everything."

"Maybe you should tell Niall everything instead." Harry spat, shrugging Louis off again and walking to the door. 

"That's what this is about?" Louis almost laughed. Harry stopped walking, his shoulders slumped. "Me saying I'd marry Niall?"

"Maybe." Harry said notchelantly. 

Louis sighed, taking a few steps towards Harry. "Come on hazza. You know I know you know I'm right. Wow, that sounded less complicated in my head."

Harry didnt laugh. "Tell it to someone who cares."

"Wait!" Louis cried, once again stopping Harry in his tracks. "I lied. I don't like Niall. At least... Not like that."

"R-really?" Harry asked, ignoring how weak he sounded. 

Louis smiled and nodded. "There's someone else in the band I like."

Oh for fuck sakes. "Who? Liam?"

"No."

"Zayn then? But he's got Rebecca?" 

Louis laughed. "It's not Zayn."

Harry frowned. "There's no one left."

"There is one person left." Louis practically whispered, taking another step so that his and Harry's faces were inches apart. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lou, you can't love yourself that's just stupid."

"What?" Louis asked, before swatting Harry's arm and laughing. "No, you idiot. It's not me either."

"But who's left?" Harry asked. 

"Well," Louis said, his face inching closer with each word. "It's not Niall, or Zayn, or Liam, or me. And there's only one person left in the band, H."

Harry's breath hitched as he caught on, but he still wanted to hear it. "Who's that?"

"You." Louis said, though it got mumbled into Harry's mouth in the end, who wasn't patient enough to let him finish one syllable and just pushed his lips on Louis'.  

Louis' eyes opened wide in surprise, taken aback by the sudden bravery of his best friend, but after he realised what was going on, he closed his eyes quickly, reaching one hand to weave in harry's hair and pull him closer. Harry smiled, why hadn't he done this sooner, Louis' lips were soft and they tasted like maltesers and mints- which is a weird combination, but it tasted so good. Resting a hand on the older boy's hip, Harry daringly poked his tongue out, eager to taste Louis' mouth with his own. Louis didn't even hesitate to open up, both boys exploring the depths of the other's mouth, moaning softly at the taste. After a while, it became way too much for either of them to handle, and Harry had to pull away before he died from lack of oxygen- though he didn't pull away very far.

"Be mine, hazza?" Louis whispered, his lips grazing Harry's with every letter. 

Harry chuckled a little, rubbing Louis' hip with his thumb. "Do you even need to ask that question?"

"Just making it official." Louis defended and Harry pecked him on the lips. 

"I'd love to." He whispered. 

Louis smiled. "Good."

Louis and Harry walked out of the lounge into the games room hand in hand, both smiling like teenage girls with a crush- though I guess they sort of were. Zayn, Liam and Niall were the only ones in there, playing what looked like FIFA 2008 (Niall's idea of an up to date Xbox game), and Louis and Harry took the bean bags to the side, smiling at each other as they slumped down. Louis flung an arm over Harry's shoulder- somewhat possessively- who happily snuggled into his side. The boys looked briefly over to them when they heard the sagging of the bean bags, but quickly looked back to the game- it's not like this was unusual behaviour for Harry and Louis. 

"Did you do it then?" Niall asked, still staring at the screen, and Harry kinda wanted to say yes, even though if was technically a lie and Louis was the one who said it. 

"Yeah." However it wasn't just Harry who spoke- Louis did too. They both frowned and looked at each other, before it dawned on them what Niall had done and glared at him. 

Harry got up and tackled Niall off the sofa, Louis helping to pin him down. "HEYY!"

"Anything you wanna tell us, Nialler?" Louis asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Niall shrugged. "I'm Irish?"

Louis gave him a _stfu_ look, whereas Harry's was more of an  _are you fucking kidding me_ look, though they looked pretty similar. 

"About me and Lou." Harry clarified. 

Niall tried an innocent smile. "We'll I didn't lie when I said he liked you."

"Fair enough." Louis said. 

Niall looked to Harry. "And I told you he'd say it first."

"True." Harry nodded. 

"And I told you if you make him jealous he'll cave." Wait, what?

Louis nodded. "I guess you did."

"You got me jealous on purpose?" Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You're lucky you're hot." Harry mumbled, making Louis chuckle and Niall squeal. Both boys raised and eyebrow. 

"What, I love you guys together, okay?" Niall defended. 

"Kinda weird." Harry muttered. 

Louis agreed. "Extremely weird."

"Hey Niall?" Liam asked, still pushing ferociously on the buttons. 

"Yeah Li?" Niall replied, clambering back on the sofa. 

"Now that Louis and Harry are together..."

"Can you stop scheming now?" Zayn finished, Liam nodding, agreeing- and Harry could only imagine what Niall had said to them. 

Niall grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Next on my list is Cher and Aiden. I know they have the hots for each other."

The other four groaned. "And then I need to find Liam a girl."

"No thanks Niall, I'm happy being single." But even Harry could see that wasn't true. 

"Nonsense. Just after I've got Cher and Aiden to admit their feelings for one another, you'll be next." Niall grinned, patting Liam's knew. 

"Don't worry Li Li." Louis began, squeezing Harry's hand. "If they're anything like us, it's gonna take them at least eight weeks to admit it, and we've only got five left."

***

A week later, Cher and Aiden were caught snogging in the kitchen- by Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I'm always up for constructive criticism :)
> 
> Thanks for wasting part of your day reading my awful words..
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
